teleporterfandomcom-20200214-history
James Hampton
James Hampton is a 17 year-old thief who was hired by a hacker to help him get more information about the governments top secret Teleportation project. Description and story James was a normal child during his early childhood, but his parents were thieves who usually did heists on small stores, and they made a good living out of it, Except they were always moving all over the country and changing their identities. Everything was going well until one day, the police found out who they were, and where they were. Both his parents were killed when the police raided their home. James was only 10 at the time. He had to move into a holiday house his grandparents owned, so James lives alone and made a living as a hired thief. Events during Teleporter 0 James was contacted by a hacker, Vinny, who had discovered the governments top secret. He hired james to help him get resources to find out more about more about this top secret. James was only 17, but he was the only person Vinny could afford to pay. James was told how Gabriel Hernandez would be the easiest target. James tried stealing a police officers (Nick) phone which had a direct access to the polices database. Before James could steal it, Nick called for backup. Gabriel arried via teleportation. James rushed over to see what the loud bang was and sees some other guy had came out of nowhere (Gabriel) runing away with nick. he secretly follows them and witnesses them teleport. Stealing Nicks phone lead him straight to teleportation and his recommended target, Gabriel. James did not know at the time that you become wanted just by witnessing teleportation. He tells Vinny about what happened via phone call and visits him the next day. they decide they want to try and destroy all traces of teleportation as it will absolutely destroy crumble civilization, especially if teleportation gets in the hands of criminals and people who choose to use it in the wrong ways. The following week, Vinny calls James and tells him Gabriel has been listed as the current possessor of the TelePort V-1 teleporter watch. James decides to attempt to steal it. The next week, James is outside the police station and follows Gabriel to a secluded spot where Gabriel is preparing to teleport home. James remembers Gabriel never saw his face directly, so James acts like a random person and comes running around the corner asking for the time. After a discussion about Gabriels watch, he states its purpose is classified information and asks james to leave. He realizes who james is eventually and runs away. He gets ready to teleport after hiding (he doesn't bother hiding very well as james already knows about teleportation, so there's no point in being completely out of his sight). he teleports to safety as he doesnt "have time for this" but james gets himself teleported with him. James is shocked when he teleports for the first time. They end up in a gunfight in a school and James steals the teleporter and gets away with it. Events of Teleporter 1 (Teleporter 1 will be refilmed to match the standards of teleporter 0, this is the new story) James teleports away from the school and tests out the teleporter 4 times before the teleporter needs time to cool down. He ends up at the other school they were at 5 minutes ago. James calls Vinny and tells him he has the teleporter. Vinny tells him not to teleport to places you dont want the police finding, as the Teleporter lets off a trackable form of radiowave that originates were you were and where you teleported to. After the teleporter has cooled down, he gets ready to teleport again, but someone bumps into him and gets teleported with him. they end up at a new location. James ends up keeping this stranger alive but gives the stranger very strict rules. they tell each other their names and background, and James tells Leo literally everything about teleportation gabriel Gabriel, and that they are going to kill gabriel, and destroy all traces that teleportation ever existed. They get to know each other and become somewhat friends. James teleports Leo a few times to get him used to it. At night, they end up falling asleep in a forest as they want to be hidden from police. when they wake up, they teleport some more around their area and then teleport to a large, secluded, abandoned yard. They need to wait for the teleporter to cool down. This gives Gabriel time to track them down. Gabriel finds them and ends up with a gunfight in the yard. James and leo end up teleporting away but Gabriel gets teleported with them. Another gunfight breaks out on the hilltop they end up on. James ends up gettind shot in the leg, so Leo teleports him to safety, fleeing from Gabriel once again. Personality James seems to be somewhat friendly to people who are not enemies, and seems to have a sense of humor, although he seems to lose his calm and friendly attitude after stealing the teleporter. Trivia *James is portrayed by Cody Bridge. *James Hampton is most likely not his real name as he changed identity multiple times with his parents to stay hidden from police. *His signature firearm is a silver, highly customized, Colt MK-IV series 80. It has Pachmayr grips & thumb guard, ambidextrous saftey, BoMar rear sight, custom slotted trigger, magazine grip extension, enlarged magazine release button, a squared trigger guard and a compensator on the front. It is a .45 caliber with 10-round clip capacity.